Friends
by Whatdoyoumeanimnotawizard
Summary: Piper and Annabeth were the best of friends, whether it was French, math, or handling hair.


Before Piper, Annabeth had never really had anyone she could call a best friend. Luke and Thalia were like older siblings, parents really(at least, until she developed that silly schoolgirl crush on Luke).

Before they were dating, when Percy and Annabeth were just friends, Percy had been a bit like a best friend, but not really. First of all, he was a boy. No matter how hard he tried, there were some things you simply couldn't talk about with boys. Crushes, to be exact.

Stupid, illogical, distracting crushes. Those were another problem. Namely, her massive crush on a certain green-eyed boy. You simply couldn't have a crush on your best friend and be able to call them that. It just didn't work.

When she and Percy got together, he could be there for her even more, and that was great. But sometimes Annabeth wished she had another girl she could be completly open with. She and Rachel at least were at least civil with each other after she became the oracle if Delphi, but the fact that Rachel had used to like Percy put a rift in their relationship that prevented them from becoming anything higher than simple friends.

But then there was Piper.

oooooooooooo

Annabeth had liked Piper instantly; she was smart, funny, supportive; the type of personality Annabeth really appreciated, especially becuase of how few people had it.

Piper seemed to think she was pestering Annabeth and was often rather nervous and self-conscious, but she never seemed to realize how much she helped Annabeth cope with Percy's disapearance.

Before Piper arrived, Annabeth had been falling apart. She was barely eating or sleeping, hardly talking with her siblings. She had spent all her time either searching for Percy or sitting in her bunk with all the cabin windows shut, crying.

But Piper brought her back to reality, snapped her out of her self-pitied, half-crazed faze. Having someone who truly understood what was happening(Piper was going through much of the same thing. Even if Jason hadn't technically disappeared, her memories of him turned out to be fake, which was devastating.) had helped her realize how ridiculous she was acting.

Seeing Piper handle her situation more calmly and maturely than she was, even though she was bearing the weight of a threat for her father to be killed and a entire world of mythology and monsters had just been introduced to her without warning made Annabeth feel alomost ashamed of herself.

Piper may not have known it, but she inspired and encouraged Annabeth to get up and use her head, a reminder even a child of Athena needed from time to time.

oooooooooooo

Annabeth had helped Piper cope; being thrust into this massive new world of danger and magic was totally insane. Having her father kidnapped, her boyfriend turned out not to be her boyfriend and she didn't really even know him at all, and on top of all that learning that the gods and goddesses she had been forced to take test after test about in school were real was ridiculously traumatizing.

Normally, all this would make Piper sit down and cry, ignoring the world. But she didn't. Becuase of Annabeth.

Seeing someone who knew what she was doing, who was calm and collected under these crazy circumstances, who had years of experience, was comforting beyond belief.

It felt good to know that someone else at least seemed like they had everything under control, who knew what was happening.

And becuase of that, she was able to put on a brave face.

oooooooooooo

"Annabeth! Your hair is so pretty and workable! You should style it more often, really." Piper gushed as she braided Annabeth's hair.

"Piper," Annabeth said laughing, "your Aphrodite is showing. Besides, I never really had time for styling my hair when we were fighting Gaea. Fighting evil Earth ladies trying to destroy the world kinda trumps out hair-doing potential."

Piper went pink but still managed to say, "You know, I'm sure Percy would love to see your hair in a French Twist. You would look awfully good."

Annabeth turned crimson and muttered, "Go on then. I'm sure you'll know how to do it, because I sure don't."

ooooooooooooo

Piper was awful at math. There was no denying or sugar-coating it. She just was. Her entire life she had been lectured and reprimanded by math teacher after math teacher about her miscalculations or multiplication mistakes.

She hated it, but she was used to it, and understood that she wasn't ever going to be good at math.

That's what she thought before Annabeth came into the scene. When Annabeth saw Piper's previous math grades, she was horrified. Despite Piper's protests, she made Piper meet with her every Tuesday during Study Hall and work on arithmetic.

And to the amazement of Piper's teachers and herself, her grades steadily rose from a U to a B- over the course of a few months.

oooooooooooo

Annabeth wanted to learn French. She wanted to learn lots of languages, all of them really, from Bulgarian to Chinese, but French was certainly near the top of her list.

It amazed her that the same language had so many variations that had developed all around the world. Canadian French, Lousiana French, European French, the list goes on.

She knew basic European French, enough so that she would ever be able to get around Paris if she needed; after all, you never know.

But still, she only knew just that: basic French. Things like, "Hello"(bonjour) and "Could you please direct me to the restroom?"(Pourriez-vous se il vous plaît me diriger vers la salle de bain?), but that was pretty much the extent of her knowledge.

Daedalus's laptop had been teaching her French(One of it's seemingly-endless useful programs), but then it got chucked into Tartarus and lost forever. She hoped the creatures of the damned enjoyed it.

So naturally it was very convenient that her best friend had an inborn gift from her mother to be able to speak fluently in all dialects of French.

Piper had started giving Annabeth French lessons after the giant war, which Annabeth enjoyed immensely. Piper was a good teacher, and patient even when Annabeth could never seem to pronounce elephant in Canadian French quite right.

When Piper thought Annabeth's knowledge of French was complete, she had Nico(aka forced him and threatened him with Katoptris) shadow travel Annabeth to the places were various dialects of French were spoken and had her deliver the same important message to strangers in French: "You smell like broccoli."

A/N First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of productivity lately and that this story is not the same quality as my other ones; I've been having some serious writer's block lately and was desperate for ideas for something to write when I found this old draft in my Wattpad "Works" section. I think I orginally scrapped it because of unoriginality and the fact that I simply was not feeling it and that I wasn't a fan of the writing in general. But like I said, I was desperate, so I decided to finish the story. By the way, Pipabeth is one of those relationships that I ship SO FREAKING HARD but as a brotp, so it did feel a little satisfying to write a story about them even if it's cliche. So yeah, sorry that's it's not very good and I hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
